1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaporative emission control system.
2. Discussion of the Background
In order to prevent evaporative fuel from escaping into the atmosphere from a fuel tank during refueling, conventional evaporative emission control systems cause a canister to adsorb the evaporative fuel and thereby reduce a pressure inside the fuel tank (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-156495).
In the conventional evaporative emission control systems, a filler pipe through which fuel is delivered to a fuel tank is usually plugged with a filler cap. A communicating passage that communicates between the fuel tank and the filler pipe is also provided in the systems in such a manner that its end at the fuel tank side is immersed in the fuel when the fuel tank is full, in order to cause a fuel dispensing nozzle to automatically stop dispensing fuel or prevent evaporative fuel in the fuel tank from being released to the outside through the communicating passage.